vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colress
|-|Black 2/White 2= |-|Sun/Moon= Summary Colress 'is a major character in Pokémon Versions Black 2 and White 2. He is a scientist mainly studying the potential power of Pokémon. Although he does not follow Team Plasma's ideals, he still works for them to finance his research. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C | 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least High 6-C Name: Colress Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence. Fusionism, Invisibility, Portal Creation, which can BFR, Restoration and etc. (With his notable inventions) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Projection, Magnetism Manipulation Magnemite, Electricity Charge Klink | Same, plus Electricity and Confusion Inducement, Light Manipulation Magneton, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Attack Reduction, Energy Projection, Healing Negation Elgyem | Same, plus Elemental Attack with Status Effect Inducement Magneton, Prevents Statistics from lowering, Genius Intelligence, Metal Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Speed Increase Metang, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Beheeyem, Explosion Manipulation Magnezone | Same, plus Levitation, Intangibility, Plasma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation Rotom | Same, plus Elusion Increase, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Healing, Poison Manipulation Muk, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Attack Reflection Electrode, Earth Manipulation, The Ability to Break Reflective Barriers Metagross Attack Potency: Street level | City level (Should be close to Burgh) | At least City level (Stronger than before) | At least Island level (Should be comparable to N since he is fought shortly before Ghetsis) | At least Island level, likely higher (Fought Nate after he won against the Elite Four and Iris) | At least Large Island level (Able to Megaevolve his Metagross and is comparable to Red and Cynthia) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic (Close to Burgh) | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic (Considerably swifter than previously) | At least Relativistic (Superior than before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 50 | Class 50 | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | City Class | At least City Class | At least Island Class | At least Island Class, likely higher | At least Large Island Class Durability: Street level | City level | At least City level | At least Island level | At least Island level, likely higher | At least Large Island level Stamina: High | Very high for his team. Range: Standard melee range, higher with his inventions | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move Standard Equipment: Pokéballs and other inventions | His Pokémon have "hold items" Intelligence: Genius (Was able to provide Team Plasma with advanced equipment capable of channeling Kyurem's powers) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Varies on his Pokémon, but are generally weak to earth based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all of his Pokémon, the moves they can use and held items. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Route 4) | Pokémon Team (Pokémon World Tournament) | Pokémon Team (Plasma Frigate) | Pokémon Team (Post-Game Battles) | Pokémon Team (Battle Tree) Pokémon Team Post-Game Black and White 2 Magneton.png|Magneton, The Magnet Pokémon. Rotom-Wash.png|Rotom Wash, The Plasma Pokémon. 250px-376Metagross.png|Metagross, The Iron Leg Pokémon. Beheeyem.png|Beheeyem, The Cerebral Pokémon. Magnezone.png|Magnezone, The Magnet Area Pokémon. 601Klinklang.png|Klinklang, the Gear Pokémon. Sun and Moon 600px-089Muk-Alola.png|Alolan Muk, The Sludge Pokémon. 101Electrode.png|Electrode, The Ball Pokémon. 250px-376Metagross.png|Metagross, The Iron Leg Pokémon. Magnezone.png|Magnezone, The Magnet Area Pokémon. 601Klinklang.png|Klinklang, the Gear Pokémon. Porygon2.png|Porygon2, The Virtual Pokémon. Porygon-z.png|Porygon-Z, The Virtual Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Category:Scientists Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Geniuses Category:Fusionism Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6